Catilyn
by AlwaysAlways66
Summary: catilyn moves back to La Push after leaving home for 5 yrs. she hates her step mom and dad. what happends when Jacob meets her? why is she growing so fast? and what secrets did she bring back from Texas? better than sum. R&R you know you want to!:
1. me

Okay yeah you know I don't own, although that would be fucking sweet! But no, the great Stephanie Meyer does, and shes pretty damn awesome:D

WHATS THE STORY ABOUT:

Ten year old Catilyn Youngblood moved away to Corpus Christi, Texas, after the death of her mother. The shy, chubby, and dare I say ugly, daughter of Jack Youngblood, who was seen as the unfixable problem in the family.

But the six years she was gone, the ugly little girl came back amazingly stunning. The only problem, so is her new step mom, Blair. How will she cope? What dirty secrets did she bring along with her? And what lonely werewolf takes a liking in little Catilyn?


	2. this isn't home

STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS (DAMMIT!) BUT I OWN CATILYN AND JACK AND BLAIR!! TAKE THAT BITCHES!

Chapter one: Sexy Back:

"Theres my girl!" my dad, called to me as I practically ran out of the terminal out to the main forum of the airport.

I smiled as I easily slipped into his arms and hugged him, "Dad! I missed you!" I squealed.

My dad was always the same, jeans and a old band T-shirt with whatever shoes he found next to the door. His hair was still black and short, sort of spiked to. Him and my mom were only sixteen when I was born so he was only thirty two, but he was still really young. His tattoo of a Native American symbol that each tribe member, including myself, was peeking out from under the sleeve of his right arm.

When he let go of me I could see in his eyes he finally grasped my changes.

He let out a low whistle, and looked dazed, "Wow, Cate, you look just like your mother," his brown eyes went from my feet to my eyes taking in the new me. He pulled me back into a tight hug, and I couldn't help but wonder, _why is he so friendly all of the sudden? _The last time I had seen my dad...well he was different. It was not just a depression it was a shield around him that just pushed me and everyone else out of the way and now it's like he can't let go of me.

It was to good to be true. I was just waiting for a bomb to be dropped on me like the big Hollywood staged ones that destroy everything.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get your bags then get out of here, s'ides we have a bon fire to go to tonight." he put his arm around me and pulled me with him to the luggage claim and we got my two suitcases and headed out to the parking garage.

As we walked passed the rows of cars my dad turned to look at me, "You know you really did change, Catilyn. What brought that on?" he asked.

I kept my strides up with his while I looked at my fading boots, "I, er, um, grew up, dad. That's all, I guess Texas was a break well needed." I sighed.

We reached—what I assumed—where his car was, and there sitting in front of me was a GIANT black Ford F-350 four door truck with a six inch lift and the perfect fitting tires. It was my car from when I was living at the beach.

I remembered by two things, one the white Browning sticker on the bottom left corner of the back window the my friend, Jenna Curtis, gave me after I beat her a beer pong, and two, the seat covers. I can perfectly remember the day I got them because Jesse, Jenna (they are twins), and I went to the beach and got completely covered in sand and it took me forever to get the black leather interior to go back to normal. So I bought camouflage and black seat covers. Matching my steering wheel of course.

"Is this my truck!?" I shrieked looking back at my dad as he began loading my bags into the bed of the truck.

He smiled no looking at me but trying to get my carry on bag to stay put, "Surprise."

I was trying not to tackle him from excitement and knew something was up, letting it go I climbed into the drivers seat, "Ready to go, dad?" I asked looking back at him opening the passenger door.

"Okay, heres the deal, Cate. You can drive, but you have to at least be open minded when you get home okay?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

I was to excited to see my car again I didn't even notice the obvious RED FLAG WARNING he was basically sending out to me.

I nodded my head, "Hell Yeah!" and pulled out of the parking garage. Flooring all the way back to La Push was fun, flooring it all the way to La Push while eating McDonald's_ and _singing the Nine Inch Nails, The Hand That Feeds, is AMAZING!

I passed the two large totem poles with a bear and birds carved into them holding up a sign that read: THE QUILUTE TRIBE AND RESERVATION WELCOME'S YOU TO LA PUSH, WASHINGTON!

Classy.

That's when I saw it. A large russet dog/wolf looking thing passing me by—as if racing me—through the woods. I could only make out bits and pieces but I was very sure of what I was seeing.

I glanced to my dad who was taking a sip of his Coke, "Hey dad?"

He looked up at me, "Yo?" great he was going to try to be _Cool-Jack. _

"Are there um, wolves. In-in La Push?" I asked.

He looked at me then his eyes face the road. They became _very _guarded, a darker if possible. Like the old mood rings that everyone wore during the nineties. His eyes just changed and I knew his mood wasn't the best. "What makes you ask a question like that?" he asked curious. But I knew he was hiding something.

I shrugged trying to to be obvious looking out at the forest on my left, "Just curious, you know."

He looked out the window, "Always were curious. But that's something you got from your mom, no doubt." he looked down at his hands with a pained expression. "You know you really are just a identical copy of her, it's amazing." his face was pained but a small smile came to his face.

"Thanks, Dad." I mumbled gripping the wheel tighter as I pulled through the residential part of La Push. All of the houses were still the same, some different colors then what I remembered.

We drove in a not so uncomfortable silence until I saw it again. The light flash of russet fur, and I let it go. No need to bring it up again, for now.

My dad pointed to the right, "Pull in here." and I saw the house.

He had remodeled it since I left. When I left it was red with white shutters and one room upstairs that was mine and two downstairs. But now it was a sprawling mansion like log cabin.

The upstairs now had a balcony and at least four rooms it looked like. And the shutters now gone and replaced with large windows with wooden pains. White sheer curtains lining the windows. No more red paint was visible anymore, and no more of the rocky muddy lawn that used to surrounded the house. It was now a plush green grassy area with a patio on the front an back.

It was home. But it wasn't the one I wanted. It was a house, yes--but not my house.

* * *

READ AND REVEIW MY LITTLE CUTIES!


End file.
